La Historia de un Shinobi Legendario
by SotoHaggar
Summary: Sigan la vida de Uzumaki Naruto desde su primer día oficial como ninja y vean como crece junto con sus amigos, creando así un legado legendario que marcara para siempre el mundo Shinobi.
1. Un amigo del pasado

**La historia de un Shinobi Legendario**

**AN: **Hola a todos, soy SotoHaggar, y ésta es mi primer intento de crear una historia, se muy bien que posiblemente no sea muy bueno por mi falta de experiencia, así que estoy ansioso por saber que es lo que ustedes piensan de mi forma de escribir. Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido, sea bueno o malo, lo que quiero es aprender, para asi mejorar y ustedes puedan disfrutar de una historia bien hecha.

Ahora hablando de la historia, no tengo ninguna pareja decididad aún, así que si me quieren recomendar alguna, estoy dispuesto a escuchar propuestas, pero solo si tienen fundamento, no solo porque sea su pareja favorita (porque si fuera así, la historia sería NaruIno), por favor también tomen en cuenta como va fluyendo la historia y las relaciones de los personajes, así sería más congruente y creible el romance.

Y otra cosa, se que a mucho no les gusta, pero habrá personajes creados por mi, pero también si alguien quiere que agregue algun personaje a la historia que ustedes hayan creado, avisenme dándome un perfil lo más detallado posible del personaje. (aldea, clan, si es que es de uno, jutsus, personalidad, nombre, etc.)

La historia seguirá el formato original, pero con algunos cambios, algunos importantes y algunos no tantos.

Sin más que decir, por favor disfruten de esta historia.

Gracias.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

"Dialogo"

_'Pensamiento'_

Uzumaki Naruto recorría las calle de Konoha alegremente. Apenas ayer se había graduado de la academia, de una manera muy poco ortodoxa, pero graduado al fin y al cabo. Y hoy se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la academia, pero no para un día más de clases aburridas, no, esos días se acabaron. Ahora el era oficialmente un ninja de Konoha e iba rumbo a conocer a su nuevo sensei. Este último pensamiento lo emocionaba aún más. Él sabía que sea quien fuera ser su sensei, éste sería un jounin. Un ninja de gran nivel.

'_Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será' - _Pensaba un emocionado Naruto mientras imaginaba todas las posibilidades, en su mayoría eran hombres altos y fuertes realizando las técnicas más increíbles y con una personalidad de héroe de película.

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados imaginando todo eso sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos lo estaban observando.

'_Parece que los rumores son ciertos. Naruto ya es un genin de Konoha. Tal vez deba felicitarlo.' - _Y saltando del árbol de donde se encontraba, una ANBU de pelo morado y máscara con cara de gato cayó justo enfrente del joven ninja.

Naruto aún seguía soñando despierto, pero ahora era sobre todas sus posibles aventuras con su nuevo sensei, pero todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando escucho el sonido de algo cayendo enfrente de él. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un rostro, mejor dicho, con una máscara familiar para él.

"Hola Yugao-neechan, ¿Cómo has..." - No pudo terminar su pregunta, porque justo en ese momento un golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió en su saludo.

"¡Hey!, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, solo estaba tratando de ser educado ¿sabes?" - Un adolorido Naruto reclamó a la joven ANBU, mientras él sobaba su cabeza para apaciguar el dolor que le había provocado el golpe.

"Naruto-kun, ya te dicho muchas veces, que no puedes llamarme por mi nombre si ves que tengo mis máscara puesta. De nada sirve tratar de mantener mi identidad secreta si con solo ver andas diciendo mi nombre en voz alta" - Respondió Yugao, dándole así una clara razón de sus recientes acciones.

Naruto por su parte se mantenía adolorido por el golpe, pero al menos ahora se había dado cuenta de error. Y ella tenía razón. Se lo había dicho ya muchas veces. Desde que por accidente conoció su verdadera identidad.

**Flashback**

Un Naruto de unos 10 años se encontraba corriendo, bueno, más bien huyendo de un par de ANBU que lo perseguían a toda velocidad. Al parecer el Hokage los había mandado a recuperar su sombrero, que al parecer había tomado Naruto.

Ahora él y otras 2 personas se encontraban en su carrera por los techos de las casas y negocios de la aldea. Al ver que poco a poco lo estaban alcanzando, a Naruto se le ocurrió adentrase a uno de los bosques cercanos a las zonas de entrenamiento. Ahí él podría esconderse de mejor manera y tomar un poco más de ventaja. Al fin y al cabo el regresaría el sombrero después, no es como si fuera de mucha utilidad para él. Solo quería ver como éste luciría en su cabeza. No era para tanto ¿O sí?.

Cuando ya estaban dentro del bosque, rápidamente Naruto se oculto atrás de unos arbustos, ahí esperaría hasta que los 2 se fueran. Mientras tanto los ANBU miraban minuciosamente el bosque, en busca del más mínimo rastros de su "enemigo" rubio. No era como si ellos tuvieran algo en contra del chico, de hecho, la rutina de buscarlo después de una de sus bromas, era, dentro de lo que cabe, relajante para ellos. Mucho más entretenido que simplemente estar haciendo guardia en la aldea y mucho menos estresante que una misión de rango S. Cada vez el chico se hacía más y más hábil en sus escondites, por lo que ellos tendrían que tomarse esto en serio.

"Tora, vamos a dividirnos, así cubriremos más terreno" - Dijo la ANBU con máscara de gato y pelo morado a su compañero.

"Entendido, te haré saber si encuentro algo Neko" - Respondió el ANBU con máscara de tigre y de pelo castaño oscuro.

"Igual yo Tora, ahora vamos a buscarlo" - Con eso cada uno fue a un lado del bosque en busco del niño rubio.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Yugao aún no encontraba nada en relación al chico y al parecer su compañero tampoco había tenido suerte. Él chico realmente era especial, hacer que 2 ANBUS no puedan encontrarlo no es para nada fácil. Al parecer las habilidades de sigilo era de un nivel muy alto, sobre todo para un niño de 10 años.

_'Eres todo un caso Uzumaki, realmente eres bueno en el arte del escondite'_ - pensaba la joven de cabellera morada. Pero justo después de eso, fue capaz de oír unas risas. Al buscar la fuente de las mismas, su mirada se dirigió a unos arbustos que se movían ligeramente, con la misma frecuencia de las risas.

'_Pero aún tienes mucho que aprender'_

Naruto aún se encontraba escondido entre varios arbustos viendo como un ANBU buscaba constantemente por esta zona. No podía evitar sonreír al ver como el supuesto ninja de élite se frustraba al no poder encontrar a un niño.

'_Sí que son idiotas, jaja, me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que se cansen' - _Naruto no podía evitar reír un poco ante la falta de capacidad de sus buscadores, aunque él no se dio cuenta, que inconscientemente mientras evitaba reír, se movía lo suficiente, para que los arbustos hicieran ruido.

Derrepente sintió como una presencia se acercaba a él y abrió los ojos. La ANBU se acercaba a su localización a gran velocidad.

_'Rayos' - _Y con ellos Naruto salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

'_Eres rápido Uzumaki, pero no tanto como un ANBU' _

La persecución ahora era desigual, Yugao iba corriendo a gran velocidad y Naruto empezaba a cansarse, hasta llegar a un punto en donde menos de 2 metros separaban a ambos.

"Te tengo Uzumaki" - Yugao saltó hacia él con la intención de atraparlo pero justo en el momento exacto, Naruto cambió su dirección a la izquierda haciendo que ella estrellara su cara contra el tronco de un árbol.

'_Maldito árbol, ¿cómo no lo vi? _ - Se cuestionaba, solo para después ver como el chico se alejaba cada vez más.

_'Basta de juegos, esto ya tardo demasiado' - _Dicho esto Yugao desapareció dejando un rastro de humo en su lugar.

Justo unos segundos después una Yugao con ambos brazos cruzados debajo de pecho su apareció enfrente de Naruto.

"El juego acabó Uzumaki-san" - Dijo al joven rubio. Porque a pesar de que fue divertido, después de varios minutos, se puede volver algo tedioso.

"¡Nunca!" - Naruto se disponía a correr de nuevo, pero antes de que eso pasara Yugao puso una mano sobre su cabeza, parando así, su carrera.

"Ni creas que te dejare ir tan fácil, ahora iremos directamente con Hokage-sama y le pedirás disculpas, ¿Entendido?" - Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, un sonido de algo crujiendo sonó en el lugar.

_'Oh no, no puede ser' -_ Yugao se lamentaba en su mente, porque sabía perfectamente de donde provenía el sonido. Su máscara.

Después del crujido inicial, otros más siguieron y ahora la máscara de gato se encontraba totalmente cuarteada, hasta que simplemente, colapsó. Destruyéndose así en varias partes, dejando al descubierto su rostro ante Naruto.

Naruto por su parte pudo haber aprovechado para huir de nuevo, pero no pudo, ya que quedó atrapado por la belleza que se encontraba enfrente de él y a pesar de que tan solo tenía 10 años, debía admitir que ella le parecía realmente atractiva.

_'Pero no tanto como Sakura-chan'_ - Aunque muchas personas no estarían de acuerdo con tal pensamiento, Naruto nunca se permitiría serle infiel a Sakura, aunque técnicamente no son nada, ni siquiera amigos...

"Hey, Uzumaki-san, ¿Estás ahí?, hola" - Yugao se encontraba moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de Naruto, que parecía estar divagando desde hace ya varios minutos, hasta que por fin percibió el movimiento y regresó al mundo real.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?, realmente te veías perdido" - Preguntaba la joven ANBU, con un ligero toque de preocupación hacia Naruto, que solamente se rascaba la parte trasera de cu cabeza.

"Perdón ANBU-san, eso solo que no había visto a alguien tan bella como usted en toda mi vida" - Dijo inocentemente el chico. Pero eso no evitaría que Yugao se sonrojara a más no poder. Ella nunca estuvo acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de afecto, solamente Hayate de vez en cuando lo hacía porque era su pareja, pero realmente su experiencia en ese terreno era completamente nulo.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba mirando a la bella mujer de manera curiosa, a la única persona que había visto con la cara de un tono tan rojo, era a Hinata, cada vez que se le acercaba. Esa niña según Naruto realmente estaba enferma.

"Mmm..., ANBU-san, ¿Estás enferma?, tienes la cara toda roja" - Preguntó Naruto. Y lo curioso era, que él ahora, era el que se preocupaba por ella.

Yugao, que se encontraba concentrándose para desaparecer lo rojo de su rostro, vio como todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que la pregunta de Naruto, solo hizo que aumentará el tono rojizo de su rostro. Cuando por fin pudo recomponer su postura, fue cuando respondió la pregunta a Naruto.

"No estoy enferma Uzumaki-san, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo" - El rostro de curiosidad de Naruto cambio por una gran sonrisa después de que Yugao le dijo que estaba bien.

"Bueno ANBU-san, parece que ganó de nuevo, jaja, ¿No es así?

"Así parece Uzumaki-san, ¿Pero qué es eso de ANBU-san?, de todas maneras ya has visto mi rostro. Me llamo Yugao, Uzuki Yugao. Pero te pido que solo me llames así, si estamos solos o no tengo mi máscara puesta. En cualquier otra situación me deberás llamar ANBU-san, ¿Entendido?" - Quiso decir claro la joven belleza, por un momento se preguntó si estaba bien darle su identidad a un niño, pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando vio la sonrisa que le estaba dando el chico, al parecer se encontraba feliz.

"Claro que sí Yugao-neechan" - El drástico cambio tomo por sorpresa a Yugao (de nuevo), pero decidió dejarlo pasar, al fin y al cabo ella conocía al chico mejor de lo que él podría creer. No era extraño que el Hokage la mandara a vigilar al joven por las noches, para evitar cualquier daño en su contra o en contra de su propiedad.

Con el tiempo Yugao se dio cuenta del sufrimiento por el que pasaba el niño, estando completamente solo, y su instinto maternal a veces le gritaba por dentro que fuera a abrazar al niño, pero no podía. Y tampoco es como si él lo fuera a permitir.

Cuando entró a la Academia, realmente se ganó el respeto de ella, por como a pesar de casi toda la aldea lo despreciaba, él aún veía por ella queriendo ser ninja para protegerla.

Aunque nunca dejaba las bromas, pero Yugao entendía la verdadera razón detrás de ello. Él quería llamar la atención. Que alguien lo viera y lo tomara en cuenta. Aunque fuera de esa manera.

"Tu puedes llamarme Naruto también, Yugao-neechan" - Por su parte la ANBU dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y le dió una sonrisa cálida a Naruto, dándole así la aprobación a su manera de llamarla.

"Me parece correcto..., Naruto-kun" - Ambos sonrieron mutuamente, olvidando por un momento como empezó todo este enredo.

Mientras tanto, otro ANBU aun seguía buscando como loco a cierto niño de pelo rubio. Y sin señal de su compañero no le quedaba de otra más que seguir buscando.

_'Donde te has metido Uzumaki Naruto' _

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde entonces ambos, cada vez que los 2 se encontraban, intercambiaban saludos e incluso platicaban de ciertos temas. Al pasar el tiempo Naruto podía decir que ella realmente era su amiga y una persona importante para él, junto con Iruka y el Hokage.

Yugao por su parte tambien lo veía como un hermano menor, al cual podía cuidar siempre y cuando tuviera tiempo. Ahora lo que quería saber, era como se sentía Naruto respecto a lo que había pasado el día anterior.

"Oye Naruto-kun, oí sobre el caso de Mizuki, ¿Estás bien con todo lo que pasó? - Naruto dejó los recuerdos de hace 2 años, por lo de apenas unas horas y cambió su cara risueña, por un semblante de seriedad.

"Si, no te preocupes Yugao-neechan, al menos por fin entendí, porque la gente me miraba diferente" - Yugao bajo un poco la cabeza, lamentándose de que Naruto se tuviera que enterar acerca del Kyuubi de esa manera. Varias veces Naruto le había preguntado al respecto, pero nunca le pudo decir, por la ley que el Hokage había creado.

"Además pude conocer a otra persona preciada para mí, y también pudo conseguir esto" - Dijo señalando la banda ninja que traía con orgullo en su frente. Yugao solo asintió la cabeza, pero detrás de la máscara ella se encontraba sonriendo, aliviada por saber que él chico seguía siendo el mismo, después de tal suceso.

"Me alegro por ti Naruto-kun, y espero que te vuelves muy fuerte con el tiempo, pero..., ¿No tienes que ir a la Academia para saber quien va a ser tu nuevo equipo y sensei? - Los ojos de Naruto casi se le salieron de sus cavidades, al recordar la razón por la que había salido en la mañana.

"Es cierto, me tengo que ir Yugao-neechan, cuidate" - Se despidió Naruto de la joven ANBU mientras corría. Corriendo hacia la academia. Hoy sería un nuevo paso para su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

"Adiós Naruto-kun, suerte"

Y con ello Yugao desapareció dejando un rastro hojas.

**AN: **Y ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Se que no fue muy impresionante, pero apenas es el primer capítulo, y quiero creer que esta historia crecerña poco a poco.

Gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios y/o opioniones al respecto.


	2. Nuevo equipo, nuevo sensei

**La Historia de un Shinobi Legendario**

**AN: **Muchas gracias a todos los que tomaron interés en esta historia, sobre todo a VizardTK, cuya reseña me animó a continuar con mas ímpetu este Fic.

Solo como nota me gustaría agregar que no tengo pensado en convertir ésta historia en un Harem, realmente no es de mi interés crear una historia así, ya que (al menos para mí) carecería de realismo, lo siento por todo aquél al que le hubiera gustado una historia así.

Sin más que agregar, solo me queda decirles que disfruten la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto había llegado al salón de la academia donde en cuestión de minutos conocería a su nuevo sensei. Al llegar el lugar, éste se encontraba completamente vacío. Naruto simplemente suspiró y decidió tomar asiento en una de las mesas de hasta atrás como de costumbre. No tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que Naruto se diera cuenta que no tenía absolutamente con que perder el tiempo. Por lo que decidió que tomar una siesta era lo más viable en esos momentos.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos varios chicos recién graduados empezaron a aparecer, la mayoría ignoraba al joven rubio, más que nada porque éste estaba dormido. Eso fue hasta que cierto chico de pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo hacia arriba lo vio con curiosidad y se acercó a él,

Al sentarse a su lado se dio cuenta que éste estaba dormido profundamente, por lo que tendría que despertarlo para poder hablar con él.

_'Problemático'_ – Pensó y dejo salir un suspiro. Sin más que poder hacer, puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo.

"Naruto, vamos, despierta" - Decía casi susurrando, y con mirada de molestia mientras sacudía a su rubio amigo.

Naruto poco a poco fue saliendo de su sueño, y sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente. Luego sintió una ligera presión sobre su hombro y buscó la causa de ella, solo para encontrar que el causante era un amigo suyo.

"Hey, Shikamaru, ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Por qué me despiertas?, tenía un sueño genial, donde me estaba bañando en una tazón gigante de ramen, era grandioso" - Reclamó un Naruto con ojos aún soñolientos, a su flojo amigo.

"Naruto, yo debería ser el que haga las preguntas aquí. Se supone que aquí solo vienen los graduados y tu no pasaste el examen graduación ¿No es así?

Naruto puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con orgullo señaló la banda amarrada a su cabeza. - "Yo si me gradué Shikamaru, solo que lo hice de una manera especial" - Decía Naruto casi orgulloso de lo último que dijo, pero la palabra clave ahí era "casi".

"¿Y se puede saber de qué manera fue Naruto? - Preguntó Shikamaru mientras levantaba una ceja. En su mente se encontraba tratando de descifrar la verdadera razón de todo esto, pero simplemente no encontraba una respuesta lógica, aún había muchos cabos sueltos.

"No, no puedo, ¡es una secreto de rango S!, jaja" - Decía un risueño Naruto hacia a su amigo, que simplemente optó por rendirse, Naruto a veces era demasiado complicado, incluso para un genio como él.

"Como sea" - Finalizó Shikamaru, solo para apoyarse en la mesa, listo para tomar una siesta, tal y como lo había hecho Naruto con anterioridad.

Naruto solo observó como él, de increíble manera, pudo dormirse en menos de 2 minutos. Pero él por su parte, con el sueño ya perdido, no le quedó de otra mas que esperar pacientemente.

Derrepente, algo llamó la atención de Naruto, bueno, no solo de él, sino a todo el salón en general. Y eso eran los gritos, o mejor dicho, chirridos que emanaban, las 2 más grandes "fans", de cierto sobreviviente. Si, eran Sakura e Ino.

"¡Quítate frente de marquesina!, yo me sentaré a lado de Sasuke-kun" - Decía la rubia de ojos verdes a su rival en el amor. Una chica pelirrosa, de ojos de color jade.

"¡Claro que no cerda!, yo seré la que se siente junto a él hoy" - Contestó una efusiva chica, dejándole claro a todo el salón sus intenciones.

Naruto debía admitir, que aunque Sakura era muy bonita, a veces ella podía ser una verdadera molestia.

"Chicas, por favor bajen un poco la voz. Además Sasuke-teme ni siquiera ha llegado aún, y es imposible que sepan donde se va a sentar hoy, así que, que tal si se tranquilizan y..."

"¡Cállate Naruto-baka! - Gritaron las 2 chicas al unísono, haciendo caso omiso al argumento del joven rubio.

Naruto por su parte casi podía segurar, que su oído izquierdo había quedado completamente inservible, debía admitir que sí las chicas pudieran añadir un poco de chakra al grito, fácilmente podrían crear una técnica mortal y de rango S. Lástima que ambas estaban mas ocupadas en "conquistar" a Sasuke, que en su entrenamiento como ninjas.

Las 2 chicas aún seguían con su discusión, para molestia de todos. Pero solamente empeoró cuando el susodicho Uchiha Sasuke se presentó en el aula. Provocando así el grito de más chicas en el salón. La única chica que aún mantenía la postura era Hinata, que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada un asiento atrás de Naruto.

Sasuke por su parte, trató de ignorar lo más que pudo, todos los saludos y peticiones de cita, que las chicas le pedían. Él solamente se dirigió, con sus ojos cerrados, a un asiento vacío en la mesa que se encontraba enfrente de la de Naruto.

Rápidamente, todas las chicas se colocaron alrededor de él. Formando una muralla impenetrable de fans enloquecidas.

Pero el alboroto por fin cesó, cuando Iruka entró al salón. Pero lo que más llamó la intención fue el hecho de que él se encontrara en muletas. Todos los alumnos lo vieron de forma extrañada, hasta que cierto chico con un perro en la cabeza decidió preguntar al respecto.

"Sensei, ¿Quién fue el que le dió la paliza? Jaja – Algunos otros alumnos se rieron junto con él, mientras que los demás parecían ver con rostro de preocupación a su aún sensei, entre ellos se encontraba Naruto.

Iruka por su parte, se mantuvo tranquilo al respecto, incluso pareció encontrarle la parte divertida al comentario - "No se preocupen chicos, hubo un ligero incidente ayer, nada importante, pero como podrán ver, se complicó un poco" - Varios de los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, procesando la información que su sensei les acababa de dar.

"Y también cabe decir, que Mizuki-sensei ya no se presentará por aquí" - Este comentario trajo consigo varias miradas curiosas, pero ninguna se atrevió a preguntar porque. Y cierto chico que se acababa de despertar de su sueño, empezó a relacionar la ausencia de Mizuki con las lesiones de Iruka, pero en lo que más se empezó a concentrar, era si esto tendría que ver con la graduación "especial" de Naruto.

Tomando el silencio como señal de entendimiento, Iruka continuó hablando - "Bueno, sin más que agregar, solo me queda felicitarlos por su graduación, todos ustedes ahora son genin de Konoha, pero tengan en cuenta que aún son novatos, lo más difícil apenas acaba de comenzar" - Muchos de los chicos sonrieron cuando oyeron que se avecinaban retos aún más desafiantes en un futuro, sobre todo cierto rubio. Mientras tanto, la mayoría de las chicas, solo compartían miradas de preocupación, ya que la gran mayoría de ellas, solo asistían a la academia para poder estar con su amado Uchiha.

"Ahora, como ninjas de Konoha, se les otorgarán misiones y por lo tanto, se formarán equipos de 3 integrantes para que la realización de éstas sea tenga más posibilidades de cumplirse correctamente y como ya deberían de saber, cada equipo, tendrá un jounin como sensei, el cual será su nueva autoridad" - Esto trajo consigo, pensamiento diferentes entre los recién graduados.

_'Debo quedar en el equipo de Sasuke-kun, no puedo perder ésta oportunidad ante la cerda'_

_'Sasuke-kun, prepárate para ser mi nuevo compañero y próximo novio'_

_'Vamos Iruka-sensei, ya diga quien será mi sensei, por favor'_

_'Hmp'_

_'Esto está tardando, ¿No es así Akamaru?'_

_'Guau'_

_'Problemático'_

"Me alegra que hayan entendido..., bueno, ahora empezaré a decir que estudiantes formaran cada equipo, y también quien será su jounin sensei"

La espera era bastante tardada para Naruto, aunque se tuvo que resignar a ser paciente en la espera de su nombre. Para su disfortunio, Iruka, ya había mencionado a 6 equipos y sus respectivos sensei, y su nombre aún no se mencionaba.

"El equipo 7 lo forman..., Haruno Sakura" - Esto atrajo la atención de Naruto, si había alguien con quien quisiera formar el equipo, era con ella, y el tercer miembro, pues..., mientras no fuera Sasuke, a él le daría igual.

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Seguido de su nombramiento, Naruto levantó su puño en el aire en señal de victoria. Mientras Sakura se lamentaba de su mala suerte.

"Y Uchiha Sasuke" - Ahora los papeles se intercambiaron. Sakura recuperó su espíritu, mientras Naruto no podía creer lo que su sensei Iruka acababa de hacer, él sabía perfectamente como los 2 no podían estar cerca el uno del otro, y aún así los juntó en un equipo.

"Eh, Iruka-sensei, ¿Por qué me toca hacer equipo con él?" - Dijo Naruto, señalando al Uchiha. Él quería conocer la versión que tenía su sensei para haber tomado tal decisión.

"Naruto, las calificaciones de Sasuke fueron las más altas, mientras que las tuyas fueron las más bajas, es mi trabajo tratar de hacer los equipos los más equilibrados posible, ¿Entendido? - Naruto aún con el argumento que acababa de exponer Iruka, no estaba lo suficientemente convencido, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar, tal vez si lo intentaba, el equipo podría funcionar.

"No te metas en mi camino, dobe" - Ahora fue Sasuke quien decidió tomar la palabra en la discusión. Naruto por su parte realmente hubiera querido responderle al Uchiha y ponerlo en su lugar. Pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

_'Una pelea no ayudaría mucho de todas maneras, pero si quiero que este equipo funcione, necesito que el teme coopere también' – _Naruto suspiró, pensando los duros días que le esperaban, y no necesariamente por el entrenamiento.

"Su jounin sensei será Hatake Kakashi"

* * *

Ahora, es la hora del almuerzo y Naruto se encontraba sentando en el techo de la academia. Normalmente éste lugar siempre estaba vacío, por lo que era del agrado de Naruto.

Se suponía que durante el almuerzo, él y su equipo debían de convivir un poco, para poder conocerse mejor, pero Sasuke se había ido y Sakura le había ignorado, por lo que ahora debía esperar hasta que fueran a conocer a su nuevo sensei.

"¿Por qué estás tan solo Naruto-kun? - De la nada, cierta ANBU apareció atrás de él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero al reconocer de quien se trataba, recobró la postura.

"Demonios Yugao-neechan, no aparezcas tan derrepente, además, ¿No se supone que los ANBU siempre están haciendo algo?, ¿Cómo es qué tienes tiempo para saludarme cada vez que puedes? - Yugao encontró el comentario un poco hiriente, pero en el fondo ella sabía que Naruto no lo decía con esa intención, solo estaba haciendo un pregunta.

"Cielos Naruto-kun, no sabía que pasar a ver como te encontrabas era tal molestia para ti, tal vez deba marcharme..."

"¡No!, no es eso, realmente me gusta platicar contigo, es solo que no entiendo como consigues el tiempo para poder encontrarme" - Yugao se sintió aliviada al saber que su suposición estaba en lo cierto. Ella sabía lo importante que ella era para él, siendo de las pocas personas con las que Naruto podría hablar abiertamente.

"Pues digamos que me estoy tomando un descanso de mis obligaciones, pero olvida eso, dime, ¿Cómo te fue con la formación de tu equipo?" - Preguntó con sincera curiosidad al joven rubio.

Naruto por su parte, pensó la mejor manera de explicárselo a Yugao, pero era complicado, ya que por una parte, estaba feliz de estar con Sakura, pero por la otra, la adición de Sasuke al equipo, era realmente un gran molestia para él.

"Pudo haber salido mejor ¿sabes?, porque aunque termine en el mismo equipo con Sakura-chan, me tocó cierto sujeto arrogante y egoísta, al que no le importa sus compañeros" - Incluso para alguien como Yugao, que no tenía información de todos los graduados, le fue fácil descifrar quien era el otro miembro en su equipo.

"¿Con qué eres compañero de Uchiha Sasuke?, ¿Y qué?, si él quiere hacer un equipo por si solo, es su problema, tu solo concentrate en hacer tu mayor esfuerzo y créeme que todo saldrá bien."

"Supongo que tienes razón Yugao-neechan, solo espero que no sea tan problemático, como creo que será"

Yugao sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Con ellos 2 formando un equipo, las posibilidades de que hubiera conflictos de interéses, era muy grande. Pero había aún una pieza faltante que Naruto no le había dicho todavía.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Ya sabes quién será tu nuevo sensei?" - Naruto al oír la pregunta, puso a trabajar su memoria a toda potencia, tratando de recordar el nombre del sujeto que sería su nuevo sensei.

"Mmm..., creo que su nombre era Kakashi, pero realmente no puse atención cuando Iruka-sensei lo nombró" - El cuerpo de Yugao se tensó derrepente, al oír la noticia que le acaba de dar Naruto.

_'¿Senpai?, genial, ahora lo tendrás mucho más complicado, lo siento por ti Naruto-kun'_

"Si, creo saber quién es, no te preocupes, él es muy fuerte" - Dijo Yugao, tratando de no decir ninguna información sobre su nuevo sensei, ya que no hay necesidad de preocupar al recién graduado, acerca de que su sensei había regresado a todos los equipos que le habían otorgado a la academia.

"¿En serio?, ¡Genial!, no puedo esperar para conocerlo, de hecho creo que ya debería dirigirme al aula a esperarlo, ya casi es hora de que los sensei lleguen" - Naruto estaba a punto de correr hacia el salón, pero Yugao lo detuvo, usando su mano como freno sobre su hombro.

"Mmm... Naruto-kun, si tu sensei realmente es quien dices que es, entonces aún tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar"

Yugao, al igual que todos los ninjas de alto nivel, conocían la costumbre de Kakashi de llegar tarde a cualquier lugar donde fuera requerido. Naruto por su parte, solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

"¿A qué te refieres Neechan?

"Tu confía en mí, Naruto-kun"

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban hartos de esperar. Primero, Naruto nunca llegó al salón de espera para encontrarse con su nuevo sensei, bueno, ese no era tanto un problema para ellos, pero aún así les molestaba la irresponsabilidad de su ahora compañero.

Y lo peor, el sujeto que fue nombrado como su nuevo sensei, tampoco había llegado, ni el más mínimo rastros de él se mostró. Y ya con más de 2 horas de retraso, ellos realmente estaban apunto de perder lo que les quedaba de paciencia.

Naruto por su parte iba caminando pacientemente hacia el salón de espera. Yugao se tuvo que marchar y le iba dicho que ya era tiempo de que se fuera encontrar con su nuevo sensei, por lo que Naruto obedeció.

Cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con sus 2 nuevos compañeros, Sakura había encontrado el techo muy interesante desde hace varios minutos y Sasuke se mantenía en su posición habitual, con sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas al frente de su boca.

"¿Qué les pasa chicos?" - Preguntó Naruto, feliz de poder evitar tal aburrimiento gracias a Yugao. En el tiempo que pasó con ella, ésta le había contado de la mala fama que tenía Kakashi de llegar tarde siempre a cualquier lugar donde se le citaba y a pesar de que sabía que aún tendría que esperar un poco, eso no se comparaba con lo que ellos 2 ya habían experimentado.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, más que miradas de enojo de ambos, Naruto decidió tomar asiento y esperar a que llegará su sensei.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, un ninja legendario entre las Naciones, con un pasado glorioso como ANBU y con el honor de haber sido entrenado por el Yondaime, es raro pensar como un sujeto de su categoría decidiera desde hace ya varios años, formar parte de los jounin elegibles como posibles sensei de un equipo de genin.

Él había tomado ésta decisión con la intención de poder aplicar todo lo que había aprendido a la largo de los años, y para poder hacer sentir orgulloso a su difunto sensei.

Lo malo ha sido que en los últimos años, él se ha rehusado a aceptar a sus posibles pupilos. Cada año veía como los aspirantes a ninja se olvidaban de sus compañeros y trataban de conseguir la aprobación por si mismos. Siempre era igual, decepción tras decepción.

De hecho, el pensamiento de olvidarse de ser un jounin sensei, estaba en su cabeza, últimamente con más frecuencia que lo usual. Kakashi ya se estaba cansando de tener que ver como sus estudiantes fracasaban y su ahora nuevo equipo no era muy prometedor que digamos.

Primero, Uchiha Sasuke, la razón principal por lo que fue elegido como sensei del equipo 7. Siendo el único usuario en Konoha del Sharingan, era necesario que él entrenara al último Uchiha en el uso del Sharingan. Lo malo era que Sasuke solo se concentraría en tratar de matar a su hermano, a cualquier costo.

_'Debo tratarlo de la manera correcta, o esto podría salir muy mal' _

La segunda era Haruno Sakura, una kunoichi, cuyo habilidades en taijutsu es nula, su capacidad en la ejecución de Ninjutsu baja, y con potencial, solo potencial, de lograr ser buena en la detección de Genjutsu. Lo único rescatable era su inteligencia y su control de chakra, pero la primera es inútil si no se cuentan con habilidades de batallas y la segunda solo era porque sus reservas eran mínimas.

_'¿Como demonios se pudo convertir en Genin alguien así?_

Y el último, Uzumaki Naruto, el estudiante con las calificaciones más bajas de toda la generación, con habilidad en taijutsu mediocre, pero con una considerable capacidad en Ninjutsu, siendo capaz de ejecutar un jutsu de alto nivel, tal y como lo es el Kage Bunshin, eso aunado con su monstruosas reservas de chakra, daba una razón por la que aún uno debía tener esperanza en él en su futuro como ninja. Lástima que su habilidad en Genjutsu es inexistente.

_'El chico hiperactivo parece interesante' _

Ahora Kakashi se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, donde pronto conocerá a sus nuevos estudiantes.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y ahí estaban los 3.

Él estaba consciente que había llegado como 2 ó 3 horas tarde, por lo que esperaba reclamos por parte de los chicos, pelo lo único que obtuvo fueron miradas de molestia por parte del Uchiha y de la chica, y un sonriente Naruto.

"Ya era hora de que llegará sensei" - Dijo un Naruto de manera amistosa a ahora nuevo sensei.

Kakashi por su parte se encontraba más que sorprendido.

_'No parece muy hiperactivo que digamos' _

"Mi primero impresión de ustedes..., son aburridos" - Dijo Kakashi como último recursos, realmente no tenía, aún, ninguna prueba de que ellos eran no eran aptos para ser ninjas, pero simplemente no quería darles el gusto de felicitarlos.

Los Genin por su parte solo se quedaron en su lugar, viendo a su sensei como si fuera un bicho raro, estudiándolo minuciosamente.

_'¿Realmente él es un jounin? , no parece muy fuerte' –_ Fue lo que pensó cierto Uchiha

_'Es exactamente igual a como lo describió Neechan, jaja'_

Al ver que ninguno de sus estudiantes le respondería acerca de su opinión, decidió simplemente proceder con el protocolo en éstas situaciones.

"Bien chicos, nos vemos en el techo de la escuela en 5 minutos"

Y con ello, él desapareció, dejando a los 3 Genin solos, intercambiando miradas de resiganción y dispuestos a encontrarse de nueva cuenta con él en la azotea.

* * *

**AN:** Ahí ésta el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Tengan en cuenta que éstos capítulos aún son introductorios y que tomará un poco más para llegar a la parte interesante y activa de la historia,

Espero con ansias sus posibles reseñas.

Gracias


End file.
